fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Test Baseball
Mario Test Baseball is a game for the Wii which was released in January 2013. The game was developed by Next Level Games, unlike the other Mario Baseball games. Teams Mario Fireballs *Mario (Captain) *Luigi (Sub-Captain) *Dr. Mario *Shadow Mario (Unlocked) *Petey Piranha (Unlocked) *Pianta (blue, red, orange, yellow, purple, brown) *Noki (blue, red, green) *Baby Mario *Baby Luigi (Unlocked) *Koopa Troopa (red, green, yellow, blue) *Koopa Paratroopa (red, green, yellow, blue) *T.T. (Unlocked) *Pipsy (Unlocked) *Taj (Unlocked) Peach Royalties *Princess Peach (Captain) *Princess Daisy (Sub-Captain) *Rosalina (Unlocked) *Pauline (Unlocked) *Drumstick (Unlocked) *Luma (Unlocked, red, green, blue, Polari) *Toad (red, green, blue, yellow, purple) *Toadette (Unlocked) *Toadsworth *Toadbert (Unlocked) *Toadtool (Unlocked) *Banjo (Unlocked) *Kazooie (Unlocked) *Baby Peach *Baby Daisy (Unlocked) *Baby Rosalina (Unlocked) *Monty Mole (Unlocked) *Jerry (Unlocked) *Starlow (Unlocked) *Tumble (Unlocked) Yoshi Eggs *Yoshi (Captain) *Birdo (Sub-Captain) *Magikoopa (blue, green, red, yellow, Kamek) *Hookbill Koopa (Unlocked) *Shy Guy (red, green, yellow, black, white, blue) *Red Yoshi *Blue Yoshi *Pink Yoshi *Yellow Yoshi *Light Blue Yoshi *Baby Yoshi (Unlocked) *Little Yoshi (Unlocked) *Boshi (Unlocked) *Timber (Unlocked) Donkey Kong Bongos *Donkey Kong (Captain) *Diddy Kong (Sub-Captain) *Dixie Kong (Unlocked) *Funky Kong *Chunky Kong (Unlocked) *Tiny Kong *Lanky Kong (Unlocked) *King K. Rool *Kritter (green, blue, red, brown, yellow, pink) *Krunch (Unlocked) *Kip (Unlocked) *Kass (Unlocked) *Krusha (Unlocked) *Klump (Unlocked) *Tiptup (Unlocked) Wario Moneybags *Wario (Captain) *Waluigi (Sub-Captain) *Mona *Kat & Ana (Unlocked) *Jimmy T. *9-Volt (Unlocked) *Goomba *Paragoomba *Hammer Bro. *Sumo Bro. *Sledgehammer Bro. *Boomerang Bro. *Fire Bro. *Ice Bro. *Big Bob-omb (Unlocked) *Baby Wario *Baby Waluigi (Unlocked) *Captain Syrup *First-Mate Syrup (Unlocked) *Bumper (Unlocked) *Conker (Unlocked) *Wizpig (Unlocked) Bowser Monsters *Bowser (Captain) *Bowser Jr. (Sub-Captain) *Wendy O. Koopa *Larry Koopa *Lemmy Koopa *Iggy Koopa *Morton Koopa Jr. *Morton Koopa Sr. (Unlocked) *Ludwig von Koopa *Roy Koopa *Harley B. Koopa (Unlocked) *Fawful (Unlocked) *Boo *King Boo *Dry Bones (white, blue, red, green, yellow, black) *Dry Bowser (Unlocked) *Koopa Kid (normal, red, blue, green) *Boom-Boom (Unlocked) *Pom-Pom (Unlocked) Nintendo All-Stars *Link (Captain) *Zelda (Sub-Captain) *Captain Falcon *Samurai Goroh (Unlocked) *Fox McCloud *Falco Lombardi (Unlocked) *Kirby *Meta Knight (Unlocked) *Samus Aran *Pikachu *Jigglypuff (Unlocked) *Ness (Unlocked) *Ice Climbers (Unlocked) (Popo, Nana) *Mr. Game & Watch (Unlocked) *Marth *Ike (Unlocked) *R.O.B. (Unlocked) Sonic Speedsters *Sonic the Hedgehog (Captain) *Dr. Eggman (Sub-Captain) *Tails *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat (Unlocked) *Metal Sonic (Unlocked) *Vector the Crocodile *Silver the Hedgehog (Unlocked) *Blaze the Cat *E-123 Omega (Unlocked) *Eggman Nega (Unlocked) *Big the Cat (Unlocked) *Cream the Rabbit (Unlocked) *Espio the Chameleon (Unlocked) *Charmy Bee (Unlocked) *Aiai (Unlocked) Fanon Rockings *Karma (Captain) *Timer (Sub-Captain) *McBoo *Pi *Purple *Moyan *Speedy (Unlocked) *Clyde *Banana Jr. *Baby Clyde (Unlocked) *Dashed Koopa *Henry the Moose *Micool the Master *Mick Cool (Unlocked) *Tatan (Unlocked) *Commander Koopa (Unlocked) *Shroobster (Unlocked) *Fire Master (Unlocked) *Flame *Groudous Maximus (Unlocked) Ball Fields There are six different ball fields in Mario Test Baseball. Mario Stadium A regular stage in the series, this incarnation of the stage is fairly straightfoward, with no gimmicks, and takes place on a beach. Peach Botany Gardens This stage takes place in Peach's botanical gardens. The gimmicks here are Piranha Plants that will eat the ball, and Warp Pipes. Yoshi Mountain This stage takes place high in the mountains of Yoshi's Island. The gimmicks here are Thwomps that will crash down onto the field, occasionally stopping homeruns. Donkey Kong Jungle This stage takes place in the jungles of Donkey Kong Island. The gimmicks here are Neckies that swoop down and attack players, and Klaptraps that will latch onto players. Wario Desert This stage takes place in the middle of the desert. The gimmicks here are Tweesters that will warp the ball and players somewhere else, and Klepto who will act like the Neckies in Donkey Kong Jungle. Bowser Castle This stage takes place in Bowser's Castle. The gimmicks here are Thwomps that crash down onto the field, like Yoshi Mountain, and also occasionally stop homeruns. Note *The Nintendo All-Stars, Fanon Rockings, and Sonic Speedsters do not have a field of their own, instead they use Mario Stadium. Minigames There are six different minigames in this game. Bob-omb Derby *Field: Mario Stadium This minigame is the same as previous versions, but since Big Bob-omb is now a playable character, Big Bob-omb will no longer appear. Also, now three CPU opponents will appear alongside the player simultaneously, making it a competition for the most points. Wall Ball *Field: Peach Botany Gardens This minigame returns from previous games, with little change other than the added Bob-omb Wall which will subtract 50 points from whoever hits it. Egg Fight *Field: Yoshi Mountain This minigame involves players throwing eggs at each other for points. The main feature, however, is the Bob-omb that will explode upon impact or upon contact with another player. Barrel Bashin' *Field: Donkey Kong Jungle This minigame is an updated version of Barrel Batter from the previous games. Instead of just hitting barrels for points, players must catch barrels in their mitts and then hit them for points. Look for the Bob-omb Barrel with the power to explode upon impact or contact with a player. Klepto-Maniacs *Field: Wario Desert This minigame is essentially Red Light, Green Light with Klepto. If you move when he turns around, he attacks you and sends you back to the start with lost points. Watch out for Bob-ombs that rain down on the field randomly. Bullet Bill Rodeo *Field: Bowser Castle This minigame has players on the run from a giant Bullet Bill. To make matters even worse, Bob-ombs rain down randomly making the event fast-paced and exciting. Challenge Mode Challenge Mode is essentially the same as in Mario Super Sluggers. Bowser is extremely jealous that Mario and pals have their own baseball fields, so with an extreme amount of force, he goes full speed ahead toward the Baseball Kingdom, resulting in his own stadium crashing headfirst onto the place. Mario and Luigi are shocked to encounter "unexpected guests" on their territory. After a lot of dedicated teamwork from Mario and his friends, they have finally managed to gather enough strength to go against Bowser's team and defeat them in the process. Upon getting the final win, Mario and friends gather around the middle of Bowser Castle to celebrate their victory. Bowser, in the background, is obviously enraged and could not believe that he was just completely humiliated by the prowess of his challengers. Mario and his friends are celebrating a well played season at the Baseball Kingdom, and Daisy starts things off by inviting everyone to a huge feast at the Daisy Cruiser, even Bowser and Bowser Jr. (despite them getting small portions of food while others got a lot more). Moments later, the fireworks show begins and everyone is enjoying the spectacular display from the Daisy Cruiser. Taj goes onto the island and magically lights it up. Back on the ground, all of the spectators go wild after seeing the final firework blast, hence ending the show and all the great times they had for the season at the Baseball Kingdom. Toy Field Toy Field is the same as in Mario Super Sluggers, except that now players go into a giant slot machine behind the field to create items. Category:Mario Games Category:Wii Games Category:3D Games Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Sports Games Category:2013